


First Kiss

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [70]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, bullies are mean and truth or dare is unfair, these little kids are happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Veth and Yeza's first kiss isn't that romantic, it's just a dare, but it's important to them.





	First Kiss

It’s humiliating, being pulled into the game just for the boys to make fun of her and not let her walk away. They dare each other to kiss, other girls walking by mostly, but sometimes each other. They usually accept and kiss who they get dared to kiss. 

Never if they dare one of them to kiss her. 

They laugh and push each other, and take whatever penalty the others decide to give them, and refuse to kiss her. She’s prevented from leaving but not allowed to play, and no one does more than tease and make fun of her as the game goes on. 

The oldest boy, a human taller then the halflings his same age, grabs a halfling boy trying to walk past them all. He’s shorter then the rest of the boys, even though Veth has seen him in her class and knows he’s her age, and not as cute as the other boys. 

His eyes are beautiful though, a bright green and always kind, even when he would accidentally look at her. 

He is forced to join the game as well, and immediately gets dared to kiss her. The other boys laugh, poking at him and at her, expecting him to refuse like them. Expecting him to tease her. 

She expects nothing less than that, but he surprises her, and dumbfounds the other boys. 

He walks over to her shyly, standing in front of her with hands in his pockets, looking up at her with fear that she thinks isn’t towards her for once but the boys yelling things at him, “I won’t kiss you if you aren’t okay with it. This game doesn’t seem fun at all, but if we do it, we might be able to go.” he whispered, stepping close so the others can’t hear. 

Veth can’t speak, her throat closed and unable to make a sound, that someone was being nice to her. That someone would kiss her if she asked and was okay with it, and that he wanted to leave as much as she did. It was a stupid game. 

She nodded anyway, and he mirrored her nod, a bit afraid still as he glanced behind him, before he leaned up and she leaned down and they kissed. 

His lips were soft and warm, gentle against her own as she closed her eyes and ignored the silence coming from the boys suddenly. Her only thought being what she felt in the kiss. It was nice. 

The fluffy haired boy broke the kiss, looking up at her with a slight smile and bright eyes, “I’m Yeza.”

Veth stared for a few seconds, watching his lips as he talked, before she came back to herself and jumped, “I’m Veth! Sorry, it’s, it’s nice to meet you. That was really nice.” she said, voice quieting to a whisper by the time she finished her sentence. 

Yeza nodded, “It was. You wanna come over to my house and see some stuff I collected? Their really cool, I could probably make stuff out of them.” he looked back to the boys, and Veth followed his eyes. The boys jeered at them, making rude noises, but turned back to their game and ignored them. 

Once Veth was sure they’d completely decided to pretend they didn’t exist, she looked at Yeza and nodded, “I love seeing collections, I’d love to see what you have. I have lots too.” 

Yeza took her hand, big smile on his face as he started moving and she followed, “Cool! Let’s go. Maybe after we can kiss again too, if you wanna.” 

Veth nodded, warmth blooming in her chest as she followed him, feeling more happy then she’d been in awhile, “I do.” 


End file.
